Thalia's Summer
by ChildInMe
Summary: Thalia's first summer at Camp HalfBlood is conflicting and frustrating with a lovesick stalker thrown in. Mostly on how Thalia feels and a very minor subplot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Thalia's Summer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody**

**Summary: How was Thalia's summer like when she at Camp Half-Blood? Read on to find out. (This is her diary.) My sequel to "What Happened Afterwards."**

Day 1 

My first day here.

First of all, Annabeth gave me this diary. I'm not much of a diary person, but I thought that I might as well record everything going on here.

Yesterday night, I slept alone in the biggest cabin. I don't have any cabinmates. No fair! But then again, I saw Percy enter Cabin Three alone. Yeah, I shouldn't complain.

Annabeth and Percy showed me around everywhere. Except when we were heading toward the beach, Percy left, mumbling something about annoying hippocampi.

I also got on the bad side of some campers today. But they were annoying me! It was some campers from the Ares cabin.

Annabeth and I were looking out into the ocean. I was extremely careful not to go too close; Poseidon would just drag me in.

Then a big girl name Clarisse and some stooges came over and said something like, "So you're Zeus's kid?"

"Yeah." I answered. "What about it?"

"Let's see what you can do." All of them started approaching me menancingly.

Annabeth whispered something along the lines of, "That's Clarisse, daughter of Ares. Ignore her, she likes picking fights."

But I had to defend my reputation. And Father's, too. So I just told Annabeth to get out of the way.

But the girl pushed me down before I could make a move. She was physically strong, and she was Ares's daughter. But what I didn't expect was to be twisted into a pretzel on the ground beneath Clarisse in two seconds flat.

I would not be humiliated. While I was struggling, I accidentally sorta electrocuted her. Nothing major! Just a little shock. But before I knew, sparks had already shot out and reached all of the other Ares campers. And Annabeth. Oopsie.

"What's going on here!" I heard Percy say. He'd just come to check up on us.

"Curses." Clarisse mumbled. "We're by the ocean. Retreat!"

And all five of them got up and scrambled away. Kind of cowardly, but I later found out Percy was unbeatable near his home turf, the sea.

"Sorry." I mumbled lamely to Annabeth.

She grimaced. "No problem. When Percy first got here, he drowned me in toilet water."

Percy blushed. "I DID not. It was an accident Besides, Clarisse was getting to me. She tried to dunk my head in the toilet."

While they were having their lovebird argument, I squinted off into a distance and saw two shapes in the ocean. "Are those hippocampi?" I asked.

"Oh damn." Percy mumbled and ran in the other direction.

After a moment of silence, I said, "Your boyfriend is weird, Annabeth."

She blushed and said, "He's not my boyfriend."

Right, Annabeth. Right.

Day 2 

Another thing that sucks is that I have to eat at my own table. The Zeus table. The Zeus cabin. The Zeus girl. I'm getting sick of it.

Eating alone gives me a chance to look at everyone, at least. There's Annabeth with a bunch of her gray-eyed brothers and sisters. They were talking about a chess tournament later in their cabin. The Aphrodite table are the giggliest, gossipiest boys and girl I've ever seen. Some of them stared at me, but when I stared right back, they looked away.

The Dinoysus table has two kids. I don't like Mr. D, so I don't like them. The Hephaestus table's kids seem okay. The Apollo kids are a bunch of blond archers who want to do haikus like their dad. That's okay, too, except for the haiku part. The Demeter kids looked nice and friendly and nature loving. Ares, ugh. Don't get me started there. I tried my best to avoid looking at the Hermes table. Some of the kids had an uncanny resemblance to Luke, the others looked downright miserable.

Percy was by himself, too, but he didn't seem to mind very much. Must ask him for tips later.

I hate Mr. D. Arrogant, bossy little…THERE IS NO WAY HE IS MY BROTHER! First, he was, "I don't care what happens to you." Now he's, "I hate you." Just because I was born.

Jeez, I'm sorry for existing. Thank you very much, Dad.

Day 3 

Today I tried the climbing wall for the first time. I got singed slightly. Grover says you'll get used to it. I don't think so.

I still can't get over how much Annabeth has changed and that Luke is a traitor. There something that Percy wants to tell me, but Annabeth, Grover, Mr. D, or Chiron keep on interrupting.

Slept alone in Zeus Cabin. Ate alone in Zeus Cabin. Percy says you kinda get used to it, but it still is a little depressing.

Day 4 

While we were doing a little sparring today, Clarisse interrupted and started duking it out with Percy. Annabeth and Grover left because they got bored, but I stayed to see what Poseidon's son could do.

He was good with his sword called Riptide, just as good as Luke. Thrashed Clarisse. I seriously think she would've died if she hadn't had her shield. But she gained the upper hand once I heard a small cracking noise.

Percy broke his arm.

Then he did the most unexpected thing. He dived into the nearby lake. I jumped up and ran to check on him, but Clarisse groaned in disappointment. She yelled something like, "Don't bother, Lightning Queen!"

He came back from the lake, dry. Yes, he was dry. And his arm had healed.

Lucky. Wish I could do that.

Clarisse hastily forfeited and ran away, muttering something about revenge.

Percy gestured to me to come. He looked around nervously, and said, "Meet me behind my cabin after lights out on Friday." Then he ran away.

Annabeth has a weird boyfriend.

Day 5 

Capture the flag rules.

Percy and I were on the side of Team Athena. On our side was the Hermes and Demeter. On the Ares side, there were Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. But Percy and me with our special abilities was worth an entire cabin.

It was an epic battle. I was on offense. Percy had manned the creek. Annabeth was in charge of defense.

First, the first distraction, five people, team went. They all got captured, according to plan. Then they would leak false information which would throw them off their trail. Then the second distraction team would get in and attack their defense hard. Finally, the last team, us, went in and took the flag.

Annabeth and her crew didn't need to hold off many intruders. That's because Percy was in the creek and was able to "sense" the people in the water.

We won. A great victory!!!

Oops. Forgot about Percy. It'll be light out soon.

Day 6 

Sparred with Silena Beuragard from Aphrodite Cabin. Won. She has no chance against my lightning. Also did some archery. I'm actually fairly good at it, though not as good as Apollo's kids.

Hey, I've realized something. I'm the Ares Cabin members' aunt. Ha!

Ate alone. Slept alone. Hung out with Annabeth and Grover. Percy was gone, some hippocampi had found him and he was stuck doing some chores for them.

I can't get what Percy said out of my mind. It's driving me crazy.

This is what happened.

After lights out, I snuck out of my cabin to Cabin 3. It smelled like the sea there, not too unexpected. And there was an impatient Percy.

I still can't get over his eyes. Green, a hint of rebellion, yet a deep, oceanic kind of look. No wonder Annabeth likes him. It's for the eyes.

"I'm here." I told him. "What do you want? It better be good, I don't want to get in trouble for sneaking out-"

"There's a prophecy made back when we were born." Percy blurted out. "It's about the next child of the Big Three to turn sixteen."

"Wait. What?"

"The next child of the Big Three to turn sixteen will decide the fate of Olympus, whether it will destroyed or saved." Percy finished. He gave me a long, hard look. "One of us."

I won't elaborate on my stuttering, but he explained to me everything he knew about the prophecy. Then we had a discussion on who was older, me or him. I don't want to the prophecy kid. Neither does he.

We left about an hour later.

Thanks, Dad. Thanks a lot.

Day 7 

I felt bummed out because of the prophecy.

Ate alone. Slept alone.

Annabeth asked me, "What's gotten into you today, Thalia?"

My life is a lie. That's what's gotten into me.

I want to talk to Percy about it a little more, but I rarely saw him today. I think he wandered off into the ocean. Oceantoo dangerous for me. Chiron got all freaked out when Percy didn't show for any lessons. But he relaxed when he returned for dinner.

If Percy or I disappeared, I know why it would cause a lot of concern.

I've just noticed. I've spent one week (officially) at Camp Half-Blood.

**Yeah, Thalia's summer in diary form. Like? Hate? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 8**

Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Annabeth with the baby carriage!

That's what I sang to Annabeth. She got angry.

Blah, blah, blah, she doesn't like Percy. Yes, she does. I saw it in her eyes, the way she observes him. I see it in his eyes, too. They're both in denial. Extreme denial, as Grover put it when we were alone.

Ate alone. Slept alone. Didn't seem too bad. Maybe Percy is right. The food is excellent, especially the pizza, and the beds are comfty and soft.

I've got the best cabin eva!!! My own spacious bathroom, a soft bed, and decent furniture. That's cuz I'm Zeus's kid. Compared to the Hermes cabin, this cabin rox. Still, it gets a little lonely.

The cabins half-fascinate me. I've only been into all the cabins once, except for the Hera, Ares, and Artemis ones. Why? Hera hates me and I hate Hunters and Ares kids.

I've even went into the Poseidon one. It's weird there. Percy seems to have a nice, plushie bed and nice bathroom, too, but it was different. Sorta like the ocean, and there was a heavy ocean theme. (Well, what else do you expect?)

Chiron says he's gonna teach me how to manipulate the Mist. Hmm, sound nice.

By the way, I hate diaries. I don't know why I'm writing in one. You are in inanimate object. See ya later.

**Day 9**

Percy and I had a fight.

It started like this, we were talking about the gods and stuff. Then we got into the argument of Zeus and Poseidon, and which one was worse.

I don't know how we got into such shaky territory. It just kinda happened.

Before we knew, I started screaming on how I couldn't even freaking _swim_ in the ocean because of his stupid dad, and he yelled that he couldn't go on an airplane without fear of lightning.

Lucky for him, we were by the creek. At least it wasn't the sea. I got out my spear. He got out his sword. Then we ditched them. That was because I yelled, "All I need is the powers my dad gives me!"

So he threw Riptide on the ground and shouted, "Me, too!"

I threw my spear on the ground. I tried to concentrate on making lightning.

In the end, Annabeth found us and managed to break it up somehow. But not before I was wet to the bone and Percy was slightly singed. I hate being wet.

I skipped the rest of classes today. No archery or racing or climbing deadly lava walls. Felt good. I mostly wandered around the camp's borders and thought about my parents. Especially Father. (I later found out Percy did, too. Chiron was very, very worried, but when we appeared for dinner, he relaxed. I think he knew that we were fighting, but didn't say anything.)

Hey, stupid diary, do you know my parents had pet names for each other?

Mother: sweetheart, love of my life, my little flower, pretty eyes, the star of my eyes, radiant godess, the rose that blooms in winter, etc.

Father: Zeusy

Eh. I wonder about all the other mortal parents of half-bloods. Are the like my mother? Or are they actually caring? I know some are abandoned. I'm pretty sure Beckendorf was. I can see it in his eyes.

Sigh. Maybe I should apologize to Percy. But only he apologizes first. :(

Oh, I hear Chiron calling for me. He's probably worried about me.

**Day 10**

I hate pegasi a lot. They're not too fond of me either.

Pegasi fly. As in, flying in the air. The air is my father's domain. I should be good at pegasi flying. Simple? Because that's what I thought.

I forgot to include a certain factor. Pegasi are horses. Horses were made by Poseidon. Poseidon is not exactly my favorite relative.

Silena tried to help me, because pegasi like her a lot, almost as much as Percy. But the first one ran away. The second one refused to move. And the third one narrowly missed kicking me in the stomach. It just sucked, so I gave up and spent the rest of the time playing with a slingshot I made.

"If I'm ever the prophecy kid, I'll at least destroy you guys." I said under my breath, looking a the pegasi.

Annabeth said that Percy was good with horses, but I really didn't want to ask for his help. I know, pride and all that junk.

Ate alone and slept alone again. But it was more depressing than it was yesterday. Not to mention there was some bug in my bed that I flicked out of the window. It died. Poor bug.

**Day 11**

Today, I decided to swallow my pride and make amends with Percy. I really would've after lunch if he hadn't come to me first.

I'd just finished my piece of meat, when I found out that Percy was staring at me. No, he was signaling to me. Sign language. How am I supposed to know sign language?

I just ignored him and took another piece of pizza, picking off the olives.

So after I got up from the Zeus table, I took a deep breath and started approaching the Poseidon table. You can do this, you can do this.

When I got there, he said, "I'm sorry."

"Oh?"

"You know, for the fight. It's stupid getting mad at someone else because of who their dad is." Percy sighed.

"Yeah."

I could see why Annabeth liked him so much. He was honest, had some morals, was fairly intelligent, and knew how to say "sorry." Not my type of guy, but Annabeth's.

I forced the words out. "I'm sorry, too."

He nodded. "I'm also sorry for calling you a jerk."

Jerk? He never called me a jerk.

"And a moron and a selfish, spoiled brat, and ugly, and stupid-"

"You never called me that." I said sharply.

He shrugged. "I kinda wanted to, you know? And I'm also sorry for the scorpion on your bed."

So that's where the bug from yesterday came from. I noticed that Percy's goblet was full of Blue Coke (weirdo) so I grabbed it and dumped it on his head. But that didn't really matter, since it was liquid.

**Day 12**

There is a certain pegasus I find quite annoying. It's a freak of nature, and it's black. And it used to aboard Luke's ship, which makes it even worse.

Its name is Blackjack.

It does NOT leave Percy alone. It follows him around. According to Percy, Blackjack never ceases to call him, "Boss." Whenever Percy translates horse talk, every one of them calls him, "my lord." My lord!!! They show extreme respect to him, but treat me like crap. (Today, Percy convinced one of the gentler pegasi to let me ride. It was cool.)

It praises Percy to the point of annoyance. It stepped on my foot. (On purpose, that little devil.) It called me some very bad names that Percy refused to tell me.

I was forced to take action. A daughter of Zeus does not get humiliated by a sissy pegasus.

I dumped some of Percy's blue Coke on it. Nothing major. I also got out my slingshot and flung some pieces of yesterday's dinner at it. (I'm really good with it now, I've been practicing a lot.)

Blackjack got very angry, and he chased me around camp. By the time we were finished, a few things belonging to the camp were, ah, destroyed. I got really tired at the end (you try outrunning a horse!) but Percy and Silena came and managed to talk him out of it.

I need more drachmas. There's this jacket I want to buy at the camp store, but I don't have enough. WHY DOESN'T MY FATHER SEND ME MORE MONEY! HE'S THE KING OF ALL THE OLYMPIANS!

Father used to let me have an allowance of ten drachmas a week. That's pretty big, seeing as only the gods' favorite half-blood children get drachma allowances. (But hello! I was Zeus's only half-blood kid.) But now, he doesn't. It's like he forgot about me. Annabeth gets an allowance of five drachmas every two weeks. When I asked Percy, he blinked and said that his mom seemed to have an unlimited amount. HOW DID A MORTAL GET SO MANY! Probably Poseidon gave tons to his old sweetheart to take care of their son. WHAT ABOUT ME DAD! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN POSEIDON! YOU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MY NEEDS!

There. Deep breath.

Oh, Chiron is calling me. Probably for my manipulating the Mist lessons.

**Day 13**

Looked longingly at the jacket at the camp store right before breakfast.

I can't help but wonder what happened to Mom. Where is she? Does she think about me? How surprised would she be if I appeared at her doorstep, looking this young? Would she kick me out or welcome me with open arms?

I know we weren't too fond of each other before.

But I'm scared of finding out. Or rather, I'm scared of her rejecting me.

If only, the gods were more considerate. Then the world would be a much better place. That's what Luke said during one of our conversations. Luke didn't like talking about his dad very much. Neither did I, but for him, it was a phobia.

I wish that my parents would love me.

Damn, I'm sounding sentimental in my diary. I don't even like diaries! Ugh, why am I writing in one then! Annabeth should've never given me this.

In other news, I sparred with Clarisse and I won. I was so bummed out about my parents and the prophecy that I didn't really care that much, even though Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were cheering.

**Day 14**

Dear Diary,

Today was another rotten day, or so I thought. I got up and yawned. Then I looked around my cabin and noticed something.

Drachmas.

Tons of them. There must have been a hundred. (A hundred and fifty, I later counted.) Enough to buy the jacket and much, much more.

I started fingering one, wondering where they came from. Then I saw a little plastic lightning bolt near the pile. It was from Dad.

Maybe the world is better than I thought.

Yours Truly,

Thalia


	3. Chapter 3

Day 15 

I got my new jacket. It's quite nice.

Manipulating the Mist is harder than I expected, but not too hard. With a snap of my fingers, I can sort of do it. Just need to practice it a tiny bit more. Chiron says I'm really good because I'm Zeus's daughter. I asked why, and he said that Zeus himself was almost like the Master of Mist. Weird, it never said anything like that in the legends, but Chiron says legends aren't always reliable.

Ate alone. Slept alone. But I had a pocketful of drachmas. And I have friends.

But I still feel a grudge against the Olympians. The "losers" in Cabin Eleven usually have a pathetic look on their faces. They are unwanted and unloved. Very depressing. Why can't their parents claim them? Why? Would my father be like if I wasn't his only child and a potential prophecy candidate?

Maybe Luke was right.

No, no! I shouldn't think that.

I'm the daughter of Zeus, for heaven's sakes! The senior god, the boss, the head honcho, the big cheese, the most powerful immortal.

Would I really betray my friends? Annabeth, with her stormy gray eyes and architect books. Or Grover with his love for enchiladas and bad reed pipe playing? Or Percy? Or Beckendorf? Or Silena? Or the troublesome Stoll brothers? Even the "losers" from Cabin Eleven seem to share a bond with me.

That's because we're all bound by blood. Technically, Annabeth is my niece, and Percy my first cousin. Everyone her is a nephew/niece or a cousin. Mr. D is my brother. (Half-brother. I could never be a "full sister" to him.) One problem. A lot of us are immortal.

Problem? Big problem.

Immortals are selfish. Immortals are greedy. Immortals are immortally selfish and greedy. Face it, I love my dad very deep inside. And if I dig deeper, I'm sure I could even find affection for Hades, my least favorite uncle. (Who does he think he is? Sending hellhounds and Furies after me! Jeez, I'm sorry I was born, I'm sorry you hate my dad. Get a life!)

Like my half-brother, Hermes, has said before, Immortal families are eternally messy.

And I…OMG! Kronos is my grandfather! Great, just great. A lot of kids' grandfathers take them fishing or buy stuff for them. My grandfather wants to wipe out Western civilization (and then probably move on to Eastern civilization, knowing him). Not only that, I'm a pawn for him in his grand game of take over the world chess. No, I'm much more important. Percy and I are "the prophecy kids" which means we're more like, I don't know, bishops. Or rooks or whatever.

Oh gods. I've been ranting in my diary. Time for me to get a life. I wonder what Annabeth is doing.

Day 16 

Yesterday, I mentioned that the world was a game of chess in Kronos's eyes. Ironically, when I visited Annabeth, I lost to a game of chess she immediately challenged me to. Is this a sign from the Fates?

In other news, the Athena Cabin won the chariot race. I didn't participate. I think Chiron got a little upset, but chariot races aren't my thing. I don't know if it's the horses (cough, Poseidon, cough) or something else. I just feel uncomfortable in a chariot. Zapping people out is a little bit amusing, though.

I spent a lot of the day ditching, mostly on the beach or in the forest. Of course, I was careful not to got into the perilous water. It was kinda hot out, so I didn't wear my jacket. Outside the camp's borders, there must be a heat wave.

It was kind of fun. I remember when Mom and I went to the beach years and years ago, maybe when I was just three or four. She used to pull me back from the ocean and say, "Don't drown in Poseidon's kingdom!" all jokingly, but I know she meant it seriously. I try to envision her again, but it's hard.

I want to find out where she is right now. This very second. Will she miss me?

I was glad I ditched. Chiron understood after I explained everything.

Day 17 

Today I found Percy and Annabeth in deep conversation. They like each other, it's so freaking obvious, but if I even drop the subtlest hint about it, Percy blushes and looks away, and Annabeth says something like, "Oh, don't be silly, Thalia."

So I left them as is and poked around camp a bit. There was the usual gaggle of Aphrodite kids giggling, whom I ignored. I saw the Athena cabin, and a girl named Minerva Baxter(one of Annabeth's sisters) writing some complicated equation. Sigh, reminds me of school. I'm far behind, I might ask Annabeth or another Athena kid to tutor me.

I was bored to death, so I visited Connor and Travis Stoll. Those messy haired cousins of mine can be annoying, but funny and entertaining. Mr. D hates them passionately, which boosts up my opinion of them. When I approached, they asked if I could help with a prank. I said yes. They laughed and told me the plan. While Connor and Travis and I cause the direction, another kid from the Hermes table, Justin Mercury, would sneak over to Mr. D's table (heavily laden with all kinds of good food) and start a food fight. Simple yet effective. Or so I thought.

That night at dinner, I sat in the Zeus table as always, keeping a sharp eye on Mr. D. Connor and Travis were perfect angels. Figuratively speaking, of course. They didn't make jokes, they didn't even utter a noise. Mr. D stared at them suspiciously, but then relaxed, thinking that they would do no harm.

Boy, was he wrong.

Just as Mr. D was about to do announcements, Connor jumped up and screamed on the top of his lungs. Everyone turned and stared.

Mr. D glared at him. "Is this another one of your silly pranks, little brat?"

"No! No! I...think…I…got…an…itch."

I slapped my forehead and groaned. That was their "distraction?" I had something cooler in mind, something involving lightning bolts.

Mr. D's left eye twitched. Why haven't I ever noticed that? Whenever he gets angry, his left eye twitches, ever so slightly.

"I got an itch, too!" Travis piped up, scratching his head.

Cue some of the Hermes kids. They stood up and started complaining about itching. Good for them, standing up for their brothers. I saw Justin Mercury sneak away from the corner of my eye.

"You insufferable little brats, it's bad enough I'm stuck with you, but wait till I tell your father about this!"

"I GOT AN ITCH, TOO!" I screamed, jumping up, feeling like an utter fool. But hey, I promised Connor and Travis I would help, and I never go back on my word. Even though this wasn't what I had in mind.

Some of the Athena cabin got the hint. They also did the same, complaining and scratching their heads. Percy and some Apollo kids followed. Soon, everyone was doing it.

"I think there's a nasty case of head lice!" Minerva Baxter screamed. Bless her little heart.

Some of the satyrs looked scared. Very, very scared. But we demigods continued at it.

Suddenly, there was a big crackling noise and a bunch of grape vines sprouted from the ground, trapping us. I heard some screams. No! This ruined everything! Justin was frozen in place, his fingers inches away from a pile of corn on the cobs on Mr. D's table.

"SILENCE!" Mr. D screamed. All of us stopped struggling with the grape vines. I stopped trying to bite them off my wrist.

Everyone was silent. But a lot of it had to do with the fact that there were now tight vines on our throats. That was bad. Real bad.

"Mr. D," Chiron started to say. "You can't go around threatening the campers!"

"Yes, I can!" Mr. D whined. (I swear, he has the worst whiny voice ever!)

Then Travis leaned over, took his goblet filled with some kind of soda, and threw it at Mr. D. Connor also did the same. To my surprise, Percy threw his blue Coke next. I guess he hated Mr. D more than he lets on. (And what's with the blue?) I threw my own (regular colored) Coke goblet. Soon, Mr. D was being pelted with them.

Before we knew it, the vines started moving. They moved towards our cabins shoved us into them. Mr. D is angry, very angry. His entire face was a botchy tomato red when we left. Plus, all of us are here in our separate cabins. Whenever I try to get out, there's something blocking the door (probably something grape oriented).

So that's what happened. I'm here in my cabin right now, writing things down. I really, really hope that Travis and Connor don't get punished.

Day 18 

Some bad news and some good news.

The bad news is that we're being punished. All of us are forced to stay in our cabins for the rest of the week for out little trick. Meals are brought three times a day and we have our goblets with us.

The good news is that we found a way to communicate. Iris messaging. We just wish for water in our goblets and then work hard to make a rainbow, and throw a drachma in. Percy can do that quite easily. Lucky.

A lot of the cabins are besides themselves with glee. It's time someone took down Dinoysus down a peg. Only very few campers are upset. Everyone is congratulating me, even the Ares kids.

Still, not having cabinmates sucks. I'm stuck in here with nobody.

I hear some of the Apollo kid playing music very loudly. Probably so that the other cabins can hear it. I wished they'd stop.

No child of Zeus likes being locked up.

Day 19 

Being locked in for a long time with nothing to do gives one lots of time for thinking. Mostly, it's about my parents. Mom and Dad.

My father is Zeus, the king of all gods, and one of the Big Three. I never really met him, although he has contacted me before. And I know he turned me into a _tree_. (A tree! Couldn't he be more original at least!) Mostly, the things I know about him are from myths and stories. I don't know what he looks like either. I went to a lot of places, trying to find a connection to him. The last place I'd been to, the Hoover Dam, was very disappointing. He's been like a great mystery to me, even if he is my dad.

My mother is Cornelia Storm, aspiring, but not too popular and well known, actress. When she had me, she quit the business altogether and became a freaking librarian. I feel kind of guilty, because I ruined my mom's dream about becoming an actress. But like I said, we demigods can't help being born. We never really got along. There was always fighting, and rarely any good times. She always blamed me for ruining her career, her entire life as she told me during one of our screaming fights.

Mom and I moved from apartment to apartment. We used to live in Los Angelas, where she tried becoming a famous actress, but failed. When I was eight, a lot of financial things became hard, so we moved far away, to New York. After an year there, we moved to a broken down apartment in Massachusetts. I hated it, moving around so much and living in rickety apartments. I was the daughter of Zeus, couldn't we afford anything better? I was the dyslexic ADHD kid at school, and I had no friends. (Yes, I know all half bloods have this problem, but it still sucks.)

I later found out about the big oath of the Big Three and how I wasn't supposed to be born in the first place. That was a big blow to me. What kind of kid likes it when they find out that they're not suppose to exist in the first place? I got really angry at my mom, who was the one who told me.

After a while, I met Luke, who was already on the run, and ran away, taking only a few belongings. About two months later, we met Annabeth, who was being chased by some monsters. The three of us were really happy. Except then Hades unleashed his little cronies on me. We decided to go to Camp Half Blood.

But I almost died. Got turned into a tree instead.

So that's my big life story. Satisfied?

Day 20 

Today it was really boring, being locked up into this cabin. No capture the flag also drove my senses wild. Seriously, capture the flag pwns all!

I read a book called "Eragon" that Annabeth gave me (translated into Greek, of course). It was a good book, but didn't hold my interest for too long.

Next, I tried reading the manga books that Percy lent me. When I was growing up, they weren't quite so popular as they are now. It still didn't interest me.

I played the gameboy Grover lent me. Still not interested.

So I decided to Iris message the other cabins and see how they were doing. They were all having a rocking time, talking and playing and whatever. Kind of depressing. Then I realized that I wasn't the only one without cabinmates.

When I contacted him, Percy was busy staring into the ceiling.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He fell off his bed in surprise, and then turned to me. "Oh. It's you, Thalia."

"Yeah." I said.

Silence. We really didn't have much in common, if you get past the whole heritage and powers thing.

"So. How about them Yankees?" Percy said.

"I'm bored." I complained, bouncing on my own bed. "It sucks. All the cabins are having fun, except us. It sucks being one of the Big Three's children, huh? No cabinmates to talk to and stuff."

"Yeah." Percy said. "I spent part of my first summer in the Hermes cabin. Before I knew about my dad and stuff."

"Really?" I asked, interested. This was news to me. I assumed that Percy had grown up knowing about his father, just as I had.

"Yeah. My first summer was weird. I got accused of stealing Zeus's lightning bolt (no offense Thalia) and then I had to go across the country to LA and go to Uncle Hades. Jeez, he needs to lighten up."

I nodded. "I used to live in LA, too. And I know what you mean about Uncle Hades. Such a grouch. Always complaining about our dads. And what do you mean about my dad's lightning bolt?"

Percy told me a condensed version of what happened. Zeus's lightning bolt had been stolen and he was accused. Both of his uncles were hell bent on killing him, and the Big Three would've started a war. He, Annabeth, and Grover went on a quest and finally retrieved it. It turned out to be Cronos's fault.

There was something he didn't tell me. I noticed by the hesitation and over casualness of his voice. The person who stole the lightning bolt. It was Luke.

So I got him to tell me more. He told me about the Underworld and meeting Uncle Hades and the Minotaur and his mom and the Furies and whatever. He still skated over some details about some places and monsters, I could tell, but that was it.

Afterwards, I ended the message because it was taking too long and I kept throwing in drachmas. It was a very enlightening talk. One of the side affects of being a tree for all those years was that I missed out on a lot of news.

Day 21 

Our punishment ends tomorrow. Hooray!

I can't believe I write in this diary everyday. Well, Annabeth casually mentioned if I wrote in my summer log. I snapped and said it was a diary, and then blushed. I can't believe I said that! Annabeth grinned.

In a very long Iris message, the Aphrodite kids and I watched a movie called "The Fall of Troy."

They liked Helen and Paris, and said stuff like, "True love is the most powerful thing on Earth." I stared the actress playing my famous half sister, Helen, who initiated the Trojan War. Huh. I wonder about Helen, about that other daughter of Zeus.

Anyways, I was relieved when the movie was over. A few of the Aphrodite kids sobbed and cried and said stuff like, "No! Paris, don't die!" They use up a lot of tissues.

Yours Truly,

Thalia Storm

**Sorry it took so long to update! I got writer's block and didn't know what to do. But I finished it in the end!**

**What do you think of Thalia's last name? Storm seemed very appropriate. I chose Thalia's mom's name, Cornelia, by random. Also, I hope Thalia's background sounds good, I put a lot of thought into that.**

**Plus, if you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, google up "percy jackson blue trident" and click on the first thing that you see. Join the forum! We need new members!**


	4. Chapter 4

Day 22 

Another day at Camp Half Blood.

I wish I wasn't so slow at foot racing. As Percy put it, being slower than a tree is simply humiliating. I met another one of my half sisters, a tree nymph. Yet another daughter of Zeus. Or (in more general terms) child of Zeus. Why do I see all these signs about my father but never see him personally? I'm his only half blood kid since…forever.

Archery. I'm not nearly as good as the Apollo kids, but I do fairly well. I've also gotten quite good at ducking from stray arrows. Most of them coming from Percy, of course. (He sucks at archery.)

I'm too scared to go into the water for canoeing and kayaking. What do you expect? Anyone who makes fun of me gets their eyebrows shocked off. Clarrise has half an eyebrow left. Ha!

Climbing wall is still too hard, and I've tried to skip it whenever I can.

Swordplay I suck at. Must I go on?

So anyways, things are back to normal at camp. Well, Silena wants to hook up Justin and Minerva up together. She's been trying to convince me to be a go between kind of person for them. She said something like, "Zeus is perfect for a go between! If any of the Aphrodite kids tried to do it, they'd get suspicious! But Zeus is perfect! Especially for Athena and Hermes!"

"Um, I'll think about it." I replied and ran away. Far away.

Some days I think I'll go off and join my half sister, Artemis, and her Hunters. Except that stupid Zoë Nightshade will be there, and she'll say, "I told you so." About Luke, of course.

Annabeth mentioned that she might join the Hunters if Grover asks for one more enchilada or Percy drenches her in water again.

Day 23 

Well, after Silena cornered me about the Justin and Minerva thing for the third time today, I finally broke down and said yes. She left satisfied. Jeez, Aphrodite kids are VERY persistent when it comes to "matters of love." They also enjoy romance novels, although they hate books that have to do with a word starting with "Art" and ends with "emis." I bet you don't know what that is.

About five minutes after that, Annabeth came to me. She was upset. Well, she was soaked and shivering, so no duh! (Percy had probably dunked her in water or something again while they were sparring.) She started yelling all this stuff about Percy.

First, I got her into dry clothes. Then I sat her down in my cabin (where I have all the privacy I want, thank you very much). Then she poured her heart out to me.

Apparently, Percy is a first class jerk who doesn't give a damn about her feelings. Wow. He isn't that bad of a guy, right? I told her this. Then she burst into tears again.

I _knew_ it. Annabeth likes Percy.

But really, Annabeth acted so out of character. She wasn't the smart daughter of Athena that I knew. Was love really this powerful? (Well, Silena would say yes. But that's just her.)

"Stop it." I told her severely. "Are you a daughter of Athena or are you another one of Aphrodite's kids?"

"Athena's." she sniffed.

"Good. So behave like it. Annabeth," I sighed. "I totally understand what you're feeling. But just wait, be patient, and you might be surprised. Boys are really dense, and it takes a while for them to understand those things."

Annabeth nodded.

After a little while, she was back to her old self again. This time, she was sprouting all these facts on the Great Wall of China before I finally managed to kick her out. (Which took over an hour.) Great, now I know all these facts about the Great Wall of China.

Day 24 

Anyways, Silena managed to maneuver Justin next to Minerva when I came out to play volleyball. How did she do that, I have no clue.

And how did she manage to make a sword pop out of nowhere?

"Here ya go, Justin." I heard her say. "A nice sword, I'm sure you're so valiant and strong. Isn't that right, Minnie? Why don't you demonstrate some swordplay, Justin?"

"Um, no thanks." Justin mumbled, and blushed. He's a little shy.

Minerva looked like she didn't want to be called Minnie.

"Oh, hello, Thalia!" Silena turned around and beamed at me (in fake surprise). "How are you? Don't Justin and Minerva look absolutely darling next to each other like that?"

"Um, sure." I said, and turned around to walk away.

Unfortunately, she grabbed on to my wrist and pulled me closer to them. "Here, Thalia, sit next to Minerva."

I sat next to Minerva, who was trying her best to look at the sky. I heard her mutter very quietly. "Please, Mom, if you hear me, save me."

No reply from Athena.

Silena talked a lot about random, everyday things that absolutely bored me. It was unbelievably awkward, but I kept quiet and listened (tried to listen) to Silena talk about the latest summer colors.

At dinner, I noticed Minerva staring dreamy eyed at no one other than Travis Stoll! I think Silena noticed, too, but she doesn't care. Knowing her, she'll probably try her best to hook up Minerva and Travis. Then Justin and someone else. Then Percy and Annabeth. Then me and someone. Groan.

Thalia Storm does not like boys.

Luke didn't count. Or doesn't count right now.

Why am I suddenly thinking of Luke? That good for nothing traitor! I can still picture him, though. Not in the picture that Annabeth showed me, of when he was nineteen, but back when we were a trio. His face unmarred by the scar, his smile much easier, his hair blowing in the wind. I passed up my chance to join the Hunters for Luke, but now that whenever I think about him, I get a sick feeling in my chest.

Ugh, having a diary doesn't exactly make things less confusing.

Day 25 

A week of bad romance all around. Silena broke up with this boy from the Apollo cabin. Or rather, she broke his heart. Silena is definitely Aphrodite's kid. The only thing is that I wonder about my dad.

Here, I'll make a list of things that makes me have that awful feeling inside my chest.

My dad, whether he cares or not.

Luke.

My mom, whether she'll accept me.

What age I really am

The prophecy about Percy or me or whoever

That actually made me feel better. Just a little.

I think I improved in archery even more. Next to the Apollo kids, I'm the best archer in camp. No, sometimes I can be just as good as them. I wish I joined the Hunters when I had the chance whenever I think of Luke.

I'm going to ask Annabeth if I could borrow her hat, the one that can make you invisible. I'm going to do something.

Day 26 

Okay, so I spied with Annabeth's hat.

I was just curious. Love is a weird thing. A very weird thing. I want to find out more about it. (Yes, I know some things, I looked at some adolescence books for Zeus's sake! Wait a minute, Zeus is my dad, so am I cursing my dad? Ah, who cares.) Why does Annabeth like Percy? Why does Percy like Annabeth? (I'm calling it Percabeth. I hope they don't find out! ) Why does Minerva like Travis? Why does Grover like the Hunters? (I've heard him talk about them.) Why does Girl X like Boy Y?

I dare not ask Silena. Quote and quote, "Love is all powerful."

I snuck around a little, and bumped into MINERVA AND TRAVIS MAKING OUT BEHIND CABIN ELEVEN! I am dead serious. And totally disgusted they would kiss after knowing each other for a little while.

Then I heard giggling. It was coming from the Aphrodite cabin. I snuck over, and peeked into the window to see what was happening. There was a fully grown man there, one with freaking _wings_. Yes, wings.

Now, normally angels have wings. This was no angel. I recognized him at once. Eros, son of Aphrodite and Ares (also known as Cupid), the guy who shot love arrows at people, making them fall in love.

Silena was furious. I strained to listen to the conversation.

"Not fair! I wanted to hook up Justin and Minerva! They would seem like a cute couple!" I heard her say.

"Now, little sis, no need to get so angry! I just wondered how Minerva and Travis would be!" Eros laughed. Another girl, about thirteen years old, smiled admirably to her older brother.

"If you take the 'R' out of brother, he becomes a bother." Silena snapped, and then sulked.

They talked some more about boring stuff, when Eros announced he was going to cut his visit short and leave.

I stayed outside, until Eros came out. He was walking away toward the camp's borders, when I ran up to him and touched him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around.

I took off the cap. "Hi. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." I said.

"Thalia. Yes, I've heard of you." Eros said, inspecting me critically. "You're the one who might be in the prophecy, you or that son of Poseidon."

There it was again! The prophecy!

"Yes." I replied politely. No use angering a god. "I have a few questions on love."

Eros's eyes softened. "You're talking about Luke, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" I blurted out, and then blushed. Just slightly.

"My mom's the goddess of love, and I'm her most trusted servant. There's not much I know about love, dearie."

I didn't like being called dearie, but I didn't say that! "Why is love so confusing? Why do you fall in love with a certain person?"

"Well." Eros said. "There are three kinds of love. There are crushes, which isn't true, true love, but more of a strong attraction, usually to the person's physical characteristics. You follow?"

I nodded.

"Good. The second kind of love is god invoked. That means Mom or me or some other immortal in the love department. The most common. This kind of love is deep, serious, and true. God invoked love is NOT fake. Understand?"

Another nod.

"The third kind is perhaps the most confusing, but most powerful. It's when you love someone on your own, for their own being, their existence. Without anyone meddling at all. It's kind of hard for a young one like you to grasp. It's what your little friends Percy and Annabeth feel for each other. And it's what you and Luke felt, too."

I nodded yet again, but tears stung my eyes. Luke was gone.

Eros smiled. "I hope I clarified things for you, dearie."

"Yeah, you did." I choked.

Eros turned around and walked outside the camp. I watched him leave. Luke…

Day 27 

I can't stop thinking about Eros. And Luke. Especially Luke. Why did he have to go away? Why? That doesn't sound like the Luke I know, the one who smiled easily, loved Coke better than Pepsi, and never held any grudges.

This sounds stupid, but I want to join the Hunters. I rejected them last time, especially Zoë Nightshade and her stinging remarks. "Men can't be trusted, and Luke is no exception!" Those words hurt now.

Annabeth asked what was wrong with me today. I had missed nearly every target in archery, didn't touch my food, and was silent and listless all day.

Luke happened to me. Why did he leave?

Day 28 

Forget Luke. I hate him. I also hate love.

**End of another chapter! This is dedicated purely to romance and emotion! I would like to make this fic livelier, but Thalia is the more serious kind. I didn't like it when Thalia chose to join the Hunters after just a minute. (Bianca, too. Those kind of decisions take a long time.) So I decided to make this so it would make more sense that Thalia joined the Hunters.**

**And google up "percy jackson blue trident" and click on the first thing that comes up. Join the forum there! **

**And you are more than welcome to use "Storm" as Thalia's last name whenever you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

Day 29 

Today was fine.

I did archery, foot racing, and everything else all right. The food tasted excellent, and I tried out blue Coke after some urging from Percy (which isn't very good, it tastes like regular Coke. I'm a Pepsi person.). Richard Nelson, a boy from the Apollo cabin, has been staring at me. Moony eyed. I wonder if Eros has anything to do with that. I hope not. Eros was a really nice god, even if he called me "dearie."

Minerva and Travis are officially a couple, much to Silena's disgust and my relief. Next, I think she'll try to hook up Beckendorf and this girl from the Apollo cabin (who so graciously lent me her big bow from her golden bow and arrow set for the week). I've avoided Silena, and prayed that she wouldn't force me to help her. But I know she'll somehow find me…and hook me up with Richard, I bet.

Chiron has been discussing my future. I put up the proposal of my mom, but he says not to count on it. I think he knows something, but isn't going to tell me. I already know about the stupid prophecy. Prophecies suck.

I noticed that Connor was a little bummed out, and when I visited him, he told me, "Travis has gone crazy over that girl! He doesn't pay as much attention to me as he used to. Now all he wants to do it make out with Minerva Baxter."

I shrugged. "Be happy. At least they're not gonna get married or anything."

"What if they do?"

"They won't."

Then Connor asked if Percy and Annabeth finally "got together." I said no, that they were in denial. He agreed. He said that when they became "Percabeth," (I thought I was the one who had the original idea of "Percabeth" but it turns out everyone else calls it that, too) he would buy them the best wedding present ever. Flan. Seriously, flan. He's crazy.

I noticed that as long as I didn't think about Luke, everything felt okay.

**Day 30**

That annoying Richard Nelson won't freaking leave me alone! He followed me everywhere! And Annabeth, Percy, and Grover told me that he asked them what I liked. I think he asked Silena for help, because everywhere I turn, she's there.

I DON'T LIKE YOU, RICHARD! GO GET A LIFE!

But he did buy me an ice cream. My favorite flavor, too, strawberry.

Wait, how did he know my favorite ice cream flavor?

Silena. Little blabbermouth. But how did she know in the first place?

Percy. Little blabbermouth. But wait, he doesn't know my gluttony for that sweet, awesome flavor of ice cream.

Grover. Little blabbermouth. He knows. He probably told Percy.

Annabeth. Little blabbermouth. She told Grover, who told Percy, who told Silena, who told Richard. We used to go to Baskin Robbins together.

I'm sounding way too paranoid right now. As my mom would say, "Take a deep breath, Thalia, and then count to five. Then go clean your room."

I cleaned the Zeus cabin. It was messy, anways.

I tried the climbing wall yet again. It is challenging and frustrating, but I can do it now easy! The hard part is avoiding the lava, but my sharp eyes rarely misses any. How Percy and Annabeth do it, I have no clue.

Day 31 

I feel better than I have lately.

Anways, Richard (poor lovesick puppy) was stalking me as usual. I was doing some archery by myself in the woods, with a rather big bow that the Apollo girl had lent me. Whup, whup, whup. Three bulls eyes.

"You can come out now, Richard." I said, not looking away from my targets.

He came out from behind the trees with a sheepish, silly smile. "Hi, Thalia."

"Hey." I didn't even look at him, but took careful aim.

"Um, I made up a haiku for you! My dad's crazy about haikus now! Want to hear?" Without saying anything, he cleared his throat and recited,

"The sun shines brightly

Because of fair Thalia,

I love you so much."

"That's nice." I replied and fired. I missed the bulls eye by a fraction of a centimeter. It was a really stupid haiku. And I'm not really into poetry.

"You're really good at archery. So am I, and all the other Apollo kids." Richard said, still staring at me. "You could be in the Hunters of Artemis if you wanted to!"

"Uh huh." Of course, I didn't tell him that I'd been considering that!

Just then, that meddling little Silena Beuragard came! She smiled and waved at us, and said, "Thalia, Richard! The two of you look so cute together!"

Whatever.

Silena came closer and smiled. "Oh, just look at little Richie! His innocent sapphire blue eyes, sun golden hair, blah blah blah."

Okay, she didn't really say "blah blah blah." But to me, it sounded like it. Besides, I missed the next target completely.

"Ya know, Silena." I said, getting a great idea in my head. "I think you and Richie look great together, too!"

"We do?" Silena batted her eyes.

"Yeah, after you broke up with that other guy, I'm sure you'll want a new boyfriend." I lowered my weapon.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, Richie and I do look pretty cute as a couple. Isn't that right, Richard?" Silena scooched closer to Richard, making him look uncomfortable.

While Silena was chatting about random stuff with him, I slunk away.

I ditched Richard Nelson. Ha!

And I left him with Silena Beuragard. Double ha!

Knowing Silena, she'll have Richard in her clutches for at least a week before he escapes, leaving me free to do the things I wanted.

"Thank you, Eros." I murmured as I was crossing the forest.

I _swear_ I head a faint voice whisper, "Don't mention it, dearie."

Day 32 

A lot of us half bloods went swimming in the ocean today. I was there, in my new one piece, making sand castles on the shore. I made quite spectacular ones, more so than anyone except for Beckendorf. Annabeth helped me, but I could see she was itching to get back into the water, so I let her go.

Percy disappeared underwater for long lengths of time. Being able to breathe underwater is cool. I wish I could do that. He never gets wet, either (unless he wants to, like today).

Annabeth and Minerva (her sister, too) were really good at swimming. They also had the common sense to put on enough sunscreen. Ouch! My own skin is red and itchy, and painful to the touch. (None of the Apollo kids ever get sunburned. Lucky them.) I think they were in the water for too long.

So anyways, it was an awesome day. Even for me.

We had hot dogs for lunch, eaten right at the beach. There were all kinds, but I put coleslaw and BBQ sauce in mine, the way Percy had recommended. Surprisingly, it was excellent! I had some Pepsi to wash that down. Now I feel full.

By the way, in capture the flag, I rule.

Day 32 

I've avoided the Ares kids as much as I can, especially Clarisse. Today, however, I accidentally bumped into her.

It was an accident. ACCIDENT. I was innocently running around, trying to find Annabeth (to give him back the book I lent). That book was kinda interesting. (Plus, it was in Greek, so I could read it easily.) So I was skimming over the last chapters when I bumped into her.

Clarisse Whatever Her Last Name Is.

She got angry! Her face turned tomato red, her eyes narrowed into a hateful glare, and she whispered (in a soft but malicious) voice, "What was that?"

"It was an accident." I snapped. "Now, move. I have to return this."

Then she did the unbelievable. She grabbed it out of my hand super fast, and threw it into the mud! The mud! The book was ruined! And it was Annabeth's! (She'd kill me, and then go to the Underworld to bargain for my soul with Hades to kill me a second time.)

NOBODY DID THAT TO THALIA STORM!

Come on! I have a reputation to defend! I'm a kid of the Big Three! (Well, Percy is, too. But he's different. He kind of unintentionally does things with water, and that serves as revenge.) I couldn't be treated this way! (Plus, if Dad heard of this, he'd be disappointed in me. Ugh, why am I thinking about him?)

I pushed her, very hard. I was also careful to concentrate my tingly energy to my hands to create some nice little sparks.

She was temporarily shocked.

"Serves you right!" I yelled.

Clarisse got out a spear. Oops?

"This spear isn't just any old spear. It's a gift from Dad, and it's electric, too. That stupid Jackson broke it last year, but Dad got Hephaestus to fix it." Clarisse growled.

I almost _died_ laughing.

"What so funny, punk girl?" she asked, thrown off for a moment.

"I'm the daughter of Zeus! And I have this." I flourished out my own spear (which I had been carrying). "Not like your cheap one, this sprouts out actual lightning instead of cheap electricity. Raw power is the best. And it only works for me, or rather, a child of Zeus."

After five minutes, we both left. Clarisse was limping. I wasn't.

Annabeth is still upset about that book, but Percy and a Demeter kid named Cecelia combined managed to get the mud off in a few seconds.

So I'm happy, Annabeth's happy, everyone's happy. Except for the Ares kids.

Day 33 

I made up a charming story on my life and posted them on the Internet. Annabeth thinks I'm crazy. I'm not.

Once upon a time there was a girl named Thalia Storm. Her age is currently unknown because she spent years being a freaking tree, and she looks somewhere in between of twelve and nineteen.

So, anyways, her mom was a heavy drinker, and her dad was a stupid god. She ran away from home with two of her other relatives. Then one of her uncles tried to kill her, but her oh so holy dad turned he into a tree instead.

Then a few of her cousins, one who had a guaranteed scholarship to Haravard, one who liked wrestling, and one who's dad was an important surfer. Oh, and there friend who love goats. They got this special thing called the Golden Jacket and placed it on the tree. She got spat out, and that's how she lived.

The End.

You should've seen how many stupid flames I got. If only they knew it was my real life autobiography.

Day 34 

One of the airheads from the Aphrodite cabin started screaming at breakfast today that the government wanting to lessen obesity in kids was just a big conspiracy to gain more money though Social Security to buy more Oreos. Please.

Other than that, it was a fairly average day. After everything that I was supposed to do (foot racing, archery, swordplay, climbing the stupid lava wall, learning more Greek, etc.), I did the usual. Play volleyball with Annabeth and some other people, avoid the Ares kids, took a walk around the woods, at dinner, hung out with some other campers, usually Percy and Grover included, and then retired back to the Zeus Cabin early.

As long as Silena doesn't get me, I'm okay. She's too preoccupied with Richard at the moment to really care.

Percy asked me what I did at my cabin afterwards. I didn't dare say that I turned up my CD player to full and listened to bands like Greenday, wrote in my diary, jumped on the bed, pondered on Luke and life in general, and then got ready for bed.

So I said that blackjack on the Internet. Hey, it was the first thing that popped into my mind, and my mom used to do it all the time! He looked at me a little strangely, though.

Day 35 

I knew good things couldn't last long.

Silena got bored of Richard and has hooked up with a guy from the Athena cabin. Now Richard Nelson has made up seven new haikus about me. The latest one was on how "raven dark" my hair was and how my "electric blue eyes" shone "in the sunlight."

I almost pushed him in the lake for the last one.

Well, even if I did, Percy was nearby, and he would save Richard.

So I've got an sick, twisted grandfather, my old crush, a super dangerous prophecy that might mean me, and puberty to deal with. On top of that, I have a lovesick puppy/stalker, Richard Nelson.

Some things were way less complicated when I was a tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 36 

Grover got sick from eating too much today. (And I told him that too many enchiladas were bad for him, too. Idiot!) And Percy somehow disappeared when I tried to find him later, and Annabeth was busy doing a "major" chess tournament with her siblings.

Today, I decided to help the Demeter kids take care of some plants. I've been itching to do it for a long time now. Since I used to be a tree, I really understand how it feels to have a lack of water. I can hazily remember the time when I was poisoned. It was painful, I think. I'm still not totally used to being human.

The Demeter kids can be a little…eccentric at times. They feel it is important to "be connected to the very soul of plants" and "understand the meaning of the universe." But they're really nice. And patient. If I was in their places, I would scream. They're really good at gardening. (Duh!)

Halfway through our little gardening session (which was getting intensely boring), the Dinoysus twins joined us. They're not like the Demeter kids' "understanding the heart and soul of a tree" type. But they are also (obviously) excellent gardeners.

I mentally prayed to Dad, asking him to shoot a lightning bolt or two to end this. I was so regretting this.

Finally, when Cecelia Grange (a Demeter kid) was arguing with one of the twins about greenhouses, I slipped away, ran to my cabin, and locked the door. I stayed in there for the rest of my free time.

I hate gardening.

Day 37 

Today was a horrible day! Richard found me five times (thus breaking his own record) and made ten haikus (breaking his record for bad poetry, too). Clarisse almost beat me up at wrestling. (Ouch. My back hurts because of her.) Mr. D was ecstatic for some strange reason. (I have a feeling it's because the Yankees lost.) My "source" was unable to get me anything.

Also, something strange happened. Annabeth and Percy went to see a movie in Cabin Three by themselves. (I forgot what movie.) They invited me and Grover, but we both declined. We both want to see the plant of Percabeth flourish. (Ugh, that last sentence is a symptom from hanging out with the Demeter kids two days ago).

Anyways, I went outside of my cabin around midnight to just watch the stars at my cabin roof. (It always calms me to be there. My fear of heights isn't activated, either.) Then I saw a dark figure walk quietly to the Athena Cabin. That person stayed there for a long time. I watched to see what would happen.

So that person stayed there for a while. I was starting to get worried. What if it was a Kronos spy or something? So I got a little acorn in my pocket (from that gardening session) and threw it at that person.

He yelped loudly. I recognized the voice. Percy Jackson.

Before I could do or say anything, the Athena Cabin door flew open. The Athena kids gathered around Percy. No matter how much I strained my ears, I couldn't hear what they said. I knew Annabeth was getting really mad though. (Annabeth Danger Signs, but it was too dark to make out all of them.)

Minerva and one of her brothers grabbed Percy and dragged him inside. I got a glimpse of his panic stricken face.

There were lots of noises that sounded suspiciously like muffled, desperate screaming, too.

Percy came out about an hour later, and then hobbled back to Cabin Three. I snuck down and went back inside my cabin, to my soft bed.

I didn't sleep at all, though.

Day 38 

This morning, I watched Percy and Annabeth like a hawk. They acted normal. Well, Percy was a little jumpier than usual, and practically screamed when I tapped him on the shoulder to ask him something.

Weird.

But I just decided to forget it. Besides, how was I supposed enjoy my delicious peanut butter and banana sandwich with bloody images in my head?

I carefully avoided the Demeter and Dinoysus kids. I know how being a plant is (I still can't believe that Dad turned me into a tree!), but I find it hard to actually garden. Zeus is more destructive than creative. And I'm his kid. (Not that he cares.)

In other news, I'm thinking of a new strategy for Capture the Flag. And I managed to shake Richard off twice today.

Having my own stalker is annoying!

Day 39 

Today was a great day! I managed to avoid Richard, there were those scrumptious chocolate chip cookies at dinner, I borrowed a brand new CD from my music "source", and I didn't see Minerva kiss (coughFrenchcoughkisscough) Travis at all, and I beat up an Ares kid at sparring today! (By the way, my "source" is a certain camper who somehow gets his hands on anything you want if you give him a week and an enough amount of drachmas. I won't put his name here in case someone read my diary and finds out who he is. Mr. D would be angry if he found out. Ha!)

Day 40 

Chiron is still discussing what my future will be. He's been talking about sending me to the same school as Annabeth. I think it's a good idea. But I want to see my mom first.

Won't it be a shock to see her only kid who's been missing all this time (presumably dead) appear on her doorstep, years younger than she's supposed to be?

Please. Please don't let her reject me.

It really, really hurts if a parent pretty much disowns you. I still remember the bad things about Mom. She was never really attentive or caring, to tell you the truth. She forgot to pay the electric bill every now and then and got drunk in front of me. Not the world's best mother.

I hate my life. I hate being a half blood. I hate being a special half blood. I hate being a daughter of Zeus. I hate Luke. I hate Kronos.

I sound so emo.

Day 41 

Well, I acted all quiet, and locked myself in my cabin for a period of the day. This morning, Annabeth asked if I was all right.

"Perfectly fine. Except I feel a pool of despair and hopelessness well up in me and overtake my soul, angering and frustrating me, wondering if life is worth it."

I kept a serene, composed face. But in the inside…well…:

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Annabeth avoided me for the rest of the morning.

Okay, I acted weird and not me, but I needed a good laugh. (I was cackling evilly inside my brain the whole time.) Thinking of Luke and Kronos and life in general makes the world a dark, miserable place.

The world is cruel. But there's another part of it, too. The world is a big, hope filled place, and I don't want to leave it.

I sound too sentimental in my diary. To think that not too long ago I thought diaries were for sissies.

**Day 42**

8:00 AM

I look around three times and listen for noises (behind the Zeus Cabin).

8:01 AM

I relax.

8:02 AM

I walk away from the back of the cabin.

8:03 AM

I sense that something is very wrong. I freeze. I turn around and see…it.

8:04 AM

The prey has been captured by the predator. I weep inwardly.

The prey is me and the predator is Richard Nelson.

"Oh, hey Thalia! I'm so glad I bumped into you!" (Liar. He had a pair of freaking binoculars and was watching my cabin.) Richard squealed.

"Yeah, it's just spiffy meeting you, Richie. Bye." I turn around and start running away, but he grabbed onto my jacket sleeve. (The nice one I bought at the camp store, too!)

"You have to hear the new poem I made for you! Unfortunately, it's not a haiku."

Before I could say no, he launched into a poem:

"Thalia. Her eyes are blue

Like morning dew

Her hair is dark

And leaves a mark

Inside my heart.

I love you."

I didn't tell him that dew wasn't blue.

I nearly cried in gratitude when Percy came out of his cabin.

"Hey, Percy!" I screamed joyfully and ran to him, leaving Richard alone. He looked a little dazed.

When I got over to Percy, his face was confused.

"Um, Thalia? Since when were you a morning person?" he asked.

"Since you saved me from my stalker." I answered smugly. We went to join Annabeth and Grover for breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 43 

I've been thinking about Luke. Again.

I really need to get him out of my mind.

But it's really random. Boom! I just remember him and want to cry. It feels like being hit in the stomach. Luke, my Luke, would never ever EVER betray anyone.

Sometimes I wish my life was fake. Like this was a big dream or something.

It must be nice to be an average, ordinary mortal. Not having to worry about monsters or how immortal Olympian parents feel about you. Heck, it must be nice to be an average demigod. NOT the daughter of Zeus. (Who wasn't supposed to even exist in the first place.) What I wouldn't give to be normal.

If we were all normal mortal people, Annabeth would be much more relaxed and less strict. Percy wouldn't have to worry about flying in the air and about a super dangerous prophecy. Clarisse would be nicer, I guess. And a thousand other things.

And Luke and I would still be friends. Maybe even something more.

Day 44 

I had the weirdest dream tonight. I've had a lot of weird dreams in my life, but this one was scary.

It was about Kronos. And Luke.

It was dark, and hard to see the faint outline of Luke. In fact, I only knew it was him because of his voice, which had grown deeper. But it was him! I could tell!

They were talking. Kronos started off with a scratchy voice.

"Has our spy got anything to report?"

"No, sir." Luke mumbled, and I shivered at hearing his voice.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing to our advantage as far as we know, sir." Luke worded his answer carefully, I noticed. Was he possibly scared of Kronos?

Yes. He was.

And what on Olympus were they talking about?

"What about that girl?"

"Thalia doesn't suspect a thing about our little spy."

They were talking about me! And what was up with the spy? I was so excited that I lost the next part, but I finally strained my ears and heard, "…prophecy candidates. Are you sure she's the best one?"

"Quite sure, sir." Luke answered.

I felt like screaming, "LUKE! LUKE! IT'S ME!" But that would've been stupid.

"She's the oldest and closest to turning sixteen. We have no need to kill the others." Kronos mused.

Others? As in more than one besides me? Did that mean Hades broke the oath? Or Zeus and/or Poseidon also broke it yet again. I found that unlikely, and decided that Kronos had made a mistake. 

After that, I woke up, sweaty.

It was all just a dream.

Day 45 

I felt a little depressed today as I saw Percy run to catch up with Annabeth. They're two little lovebirds. Everyone says that. Well, except for those two. For a daughter of Athena, Annabeth is stupid to deny that she and Percy are in love.

Once, Connor Stoll edited a picture to make it seem like they were kissing. And he showed it to me, although he made me swear not to tell. I didn't.

I had no dreams.

Day 46 

Okay, I can NOT believe what happened.

In fact, I'm writing this down in a state of total shock.

Okay (deep breath).

It was after lights out, really dark. (I think it was past midnight, too.) I couldn't go to sleep. My mind was buzzing with some troubling thins. Like the prophecy, Mom, Dad, Luke, Kronos, and a few other things.

So I decided to take a walk outside. I know that the harpies pretty much kill and devour any unlucky camper they see, but that hasn't happened yet. (Even though there is a first time for everything, as Mom used to say.) I grabbed my jacket and put it over my pajamas (the dark blue ones with the black stripes) and went out.

It was cold. I was glad I brought my jacket.

I wandered around for the better part of an hour, I guess. It was hard to tell because my thoughts were in such deep turmoil. I went around everywhere, and kept rubbing my silver bracelet just in case some harpies popped out.

None did.

It was getting too chilly, so I decided to walk back before my luck ran out and I bumped into Sylvia (the leader of the harpies). So I turned around and was passing by the ocean and beach section of the camp when I heard a voice say, "It's a pity you can't see all the constellations anymore. Pollution really is an awful thing."

I stopped and turned. There was weird fisherman guy sitting on a rock on the beach. He was turned around so I couldn't see his face.

I resisted the urge to scream and tapped my bracelet. Aegis popped out and I yelled, "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

"You don't recognize me?" the man asked, not even flinching at my Medusa head shield as he turned around and observed me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled, and put my shield back into my bracelet. His obvious calmness and ability to run into camp meant he had Olympian blood inside of him.

"Look closer." he said, and I did. My jaw dropped when I realized who it was.

It. Was. Poseidon.

"You're Percy's dad." I squeaked. Because that was the first thing that came to my mind.

And he did look a bit like Percy. (That was how I realized who he was.) They had similar hair (but Poseidon had a beard of it, too) and the same oceanic, slightly rebellious green eyes and the same nose and some other things that I forgot.

So I was standing there, my mouth open, staring. Then I closed my mouth.

"Nobody really calls me that." Poseidon chuckled a little. "You're Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

"Um, yeah." I mumbled, unsure of what to say/do/act. This was an immortal! He wasn't like Mr. D. He commanded respect just by being there. And he was less than fond of my dad (and vice versa).

"I'm not going to kill you." Poseidon said casually. So casually that I almost shivered.

"So, um, Lord Poseidon, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking into the ocean."

He really was looking into the sea. Okay. Weird.

"Why are you in Camp Half Blood?" I asked after a slight pause.

He finally looked at me. After a while, he said, "Just making sure that things are all right."

"Don't worry." I assured him. "The camp's borders are enforced by the Golden Fleece."

"That wasn't what I was worried about."

"Oh." It took me a little courage to say it, but I said it anyways. "Are you worried about Percy?"

Silence.

"Oh, okay." I said.

I thought I was being a complete fool. What was I supposed to say to Poseidon? Why Poseidon? Why not someone more cheerful? Like Apollo. Or Hermes. Or someone!

Then he finally answered my question with a question of his own. "What parent wouldn't be concerned for his or her own child?"

"Well, my dad, but…" I trailed off nervously.

"Zeus means well. He does care for you." Poseidon added (almost hastily, I noticed). "It's just that things are complicated in Olympus."

"Because of the stupid prophecy?" I asked before thinking. I mentally kicked myself. Percy, his own kid, was in danger because of that stinking prophecy.

"Partly." He answered mildly.

I was extremely happy I had not been blasted into pieces. Or something worse, like turned me into a tree. (I still can't believe that Dad turned me into a tree!) Maybe Poseidon wasn't as pushy as he was back in the Trojan War times. Poor Odysseus was forced to wander for ten years, never to see his home in vengeance of what he did to that one son of Poseidon. And let's not get into nasty hurricanes and storms and sinking ships.

Of course, I didn't say that out loud.

"Thalia, you're still very young." Poseidon said, seeing my confusion. "Things aren't just right and wrong, bad and good, black and white. Having a half blood child is much harder than it seems, especially when you weren't supposed to have affairs with mortal women in the first place. Zeus can't look after your every need. That's impossible, not with the way things are in Olympus right now. We have to be very careful not to help you or Percy too much, and not give any excuse for the other immortals to disintegrate you."

That sounded just charming.

"So you're saying that my father is ignoring me because he wants to protect me?" I asked.

"Partly." Poseidon replied vaguely.

That wasn't really helping me.

"One more question." I said in response to his silence. "If I go in the sea, will you still drown me?"

He raised up his eyebrow and said, "Yes."

I blinked in surprise and he disappeared. Just like that. Maybe the whole thing was just a dream.

Day 47 

I inspected Percy critically today during breakfast. I don't think he noticed.

I can tell apart some of the features he inherited from Poseidon. If Percy grew taller, tanner, and sprouted a little beard, he would look a lot like more his father.

I didn't tell him about last night. He'd probably think I'm crazy. Even if he did believe me, he'll get upset that Poseidon came to camp and didn't visit him.

Percy does get upset, but it's more of a sulky silence. Sometimes a broody silence. He also gets mad at his dad like me. Best not to strain relationships.

I tried to forget about what happened. (It really might've been another freaky dream!) But the more I tried to shake it off, the more I thought about it, so I gave up entirely.

Ugh, another thing to complicate my life! As if Luke and Kronos weren't enough!

Thank Olympus for capture the flag. I don't know how I'd survive without it.

Day 48 

I went to talk to Chiron about my future, but he was busy arguing with someone about the Titans. I think it was Mr. D. So I left before he noticed me.

I didn't see Richard at all today, except during mealtimes. Maybe I'm finally getting lucky.

Me. Lucky. Ha ha, I almost tricked myself. It's logically impossible for me not to be unlucky. (That sounds a little complicated.)

It was a quiet, uneventful day, which was what I needed.

Day 49 

Okay, I saw Richard three times today, so maybe my luck isn't getting better.

At lunch, when the Ares Cabin started a food fight, and Clarisse nailed me straight in the chest and someone poured a bunch of thick, soggy soup on my head, I decided it was getting worse.

I went to the bathroom, changed my shirt, and washed my hair. A lot of other girls were there, too. Including Annabeth, who had gotten numerous slices of pizza thrown in the face. Lots of pizza sauce stained her jeans, too.

"Hey, Annie." I said, using the nickname I used to call her when she was seven.

She smiled. "Hey, Thalia."

We had a little talk. Not about the Hoover Dam, thank the gods.

It was a serious talk, about Luke and Kronos. She asked me if I would betray the Olympians if I was given the chance.

"No." I answered, but even to me, I didn't sound too sure of myself.

That got me thinking. Would I?

It's a disturbing question.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 50 

I had another dream today. Except it was about the past.

It was during the time I was in Massachusetts, and I was in school. Merryweather Massachusetts Elementary, to be exact. I was in the fifth grade.

I had moved to Massachusetts about an year ago back then, and it was my second week of school. Nobody liked me. I was the outcast, the girl who couldn't read and had some sort of a disorder. Stay away from her. It's not only that, but ordinary mortals sense something different about demigods, too. They sensed something different about me.

The other boys respected me a little bit because I was the tough girl who could play basketball as well as them. But the girl avoided me. That hurt. But then there was that girl…

I never told anyone about her. I never told Mom or Luke or Annabeth. Nobody. Sometimes I even wonder is she even existed. Sometimes I pretend she never did. If she never did, it would never have been my fault. I'd like to forget about her

But it was all my fault.

Her name was Helen. I forgot her last name. She was short, Asian, intelligent, quiet, and nice. I remember that she hated being short. Her nickname was "Shrimp." She lived with a single mother, like me. Her mom was nice. We never talked about our dads.

Helen and I knew each other for only a short time, but it was a good time. Helen was also an outcast, like me. I don't know why. She had been living in Massachusetts all her life, and had gone to Merryweather for as long as possible. We liked playing Greek gods. I liked being Artemis, and she liked being Athena.

She was also my first friend.

One day, though, I was waiting for the bus at the bus stop with Helen. We were both talking about something trivial, I'll never remember what. Then I heard that noise.

I turned around, and there was the Minotaur. I recognized it instantly, and knew that it had sensed my aura and wanted to attack me. I knew all of that, but I didn't fight because I was too scared. I ran without looking back, without saying anything. I knew Helen was surprised. She was one of those rare mortals who could see through the Mist. She ran, following me.

I ran fast. Since I was more athletic, I left Helen behind in the dust…to face the Minotaur on her own. Cowardly.

I ran and ran and ran. I ran up a ladder to the school roof, where it was really high up. I was never scared of heights back then, but I then looked down. In that one moment, I felt fear because of the Minotaur, guilt because I abandoned Helen, ashamed that I did such a thing, and angry that I was so wimpy.

I stopped, feeling dizzy and sick. I went back, not for Helen. I went back because I was selfish, knowing that the guilt and memory would haunt me. But it was too late!

The moment my feet touched the ground, I saw the Minotaur getting ready to attack me. And in that millisecond, someone came and stabbed the Minotaur. Poof! The monster vanished. I knew I was safe, here on solid ground. I looked gratefully at my savior, who was another demigod.

And that's how I met Luke but lost Helen.

**Day 51**

I've been distracted today, and everyone noticed. Annabeth is worried. Even Richard has backed off a little.

Helen was Nobody. That's what I told myself. I pretended she never existed, and when she did enter by brain, I squashed her. Because if she did exist, that means I was to be blamed for when that happened. But thinking about life now, about Luke and Kronos, I guess I shouldn't pretend. No more pretending. I want the truth.

But I also want Luke.

Day 52 

I think I know why Luke joined Kronos! He was forced to! Maybe he was put under this spell or he had to join because Kronos threatened to do something! Must share with Annabeth immediately!

Later:

I am an idiot. Annabeth is the genius. She really is a daughter of Athena.

I was bursting with the news of my revelation when I banged into the Athena Cabin. Fortunately, Annabeth was there alone, absorbed in something made by somebody called Plato or something. I blurted out the news.

She was silent at first, and then told me to sit down. When I sat, she explained everything. She said that if Luke was threatened by something, he would've contacted us somehow and still not poisoned me in my tree state. They didn't know if he was under a spell, but if he was, then the dreams he and Percy had were unnecessary.

Ouchies.

She was really nice. What would I do without Annabeth?

**Day 53**

I hate my diary. It just occurred to me what would happen if someone found it. If Clarisse found it, the horror would be unimaginable.

So I've decided to actually hide this diary. Under my bed. It's not like anyone will actually look down there. Nobody even knows I have a diary, except for Annabeth, and she swore not to tell.

Anyways, on with the day's events.

Richard and I did a little archery contest. Richard isn't a bad archer. He's excellent, which he should be, considering he's Apollo's son. During the time, we talked a little. I never knew that Richard had two little sisters and no mom. Those two little sisters are also Apollo's kids, too. I think I detected some bitterness. They all live with an aunt and uncle, except during the summers.

Percy and I did a small sword fight. He beat me without using half of his strength. I think he went easy on me. Very easy. Percy kind of soft, he doesn't like hurting people or fighting as much as a demigod should.

Annabeth and I did a chess contest. It took forever because Annabeth was busy toying around with me. She would set complicated traps. She would make me think that I had gotten a lucky break when it turned out that I had really fallen for a trap. She would take my pieces slowly, one at a time.

I lost.

Grover and I just hung out. We don't get much time alone. Grover and Percy are "best friends." Good for them.

Anyways, we talked about Pan. Actually, he talked about Pan I listened. Some of it was actually interesting. Pan was a son of Hermes and Luke's brother.

Didn't see either Richard or Blackjack. Most excellent.

Day 54 

Dear Diary,

I had the oddest feeling of being watched today, but whenever I looked around, nobody was there.

Probably Richard.

During capture the flag, today, my heart really wasn't in it. We still won. I think that Annabeth noticed. She notices these kinds of things. I bet she'll want to call me up for some talk.

Helen is still alive, lurking in the deepest corners of my mind. What's the name of that disease you have when you have multiple personalities? I think I have a very severe case of that. Because there are three Thalias inside of me. No, four.

Thalia One is Thalia Storm, daughter of Zeus, "Lightning Queen," sarcastic punk, daughter of actress Cornelia Storm, and one tough safe to crack open. Basically, what everyone thinks of me when they first see me. The person I was forced to be to survive on the streets and to stand up to bullies at school.

Thalia Two is different. She is scared, unsure, guilty, and knowing. She is scared of heights, her dad banishing her completely, her friends all abandoning her. She is unsure because she does not know is she belongs anywhere, if she should've been born, if Luke going away was her fault, if she would one day be responsible for Olympus's downfall. She is guilty because she indirectly caused Helen's death and refused to admit it. She is knowing because she knows she is selfish and blames others for her mistakes. I don't like Thalia Two at all.

Thalia Three is something murky and indescribable. I think she gets angry easily, and she's he one with the leadership abilities. I think she's the part of me that really enjoys holding a bow and arrow the part of me that disdains the Aphrodite kids, the part of me that enjoys pure sport and friendship, the part of me that is proud to be Zeus's daughter. Still, she is a very, very small part of me. I don't really think much of her.

Thalia Four is something else. She is like something that I know is there, but avoiding looking at. I pretend she doesn't exist. She is hate. Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Thalia Four hates with such passion that it surprises me. She harbors a deep grudge against the Olympians, Dad particularly. She scares me. I think she'd be the kind of person to seriously join Kronos.

With all these Thalias inside of me, I have one question. Which Thalia would dominate my personality completely one day?

Day 55 

Today I still felt like someone was watching me. I also heard someone fall down from a tree, but didn't bother to see who it was.

Definitely Richard.

I seriously question his sanity. Or his lack sanity. Why does he like me so much? It gets really creepy. Doesn't he realize the more he stalks me, the less I like him?

Well, I guess he's totally oblivious. Yesterday, an Apollo guy told me that Richard took pictures of me and slept with the undeveloped film under his pillow. Of course, his pillow has "Thalia Storm" scrawled all over it with Sharpies.

What have I done to deserve this, Aphrodite?

On another annoying subject, Blackjack and I are actually starting to get along. Percy actually convinced him to let me pet his mane. (After I was finished petting his silky black mane, though, he almost kicked me in the head. Stupid horse.)

I hate his stupid mane, anyway.

Day 56 

Dear Diary,

I have a splendid idea! I'll add a little "Updates" section to each entry.

Richard Updates: I only saw him twice today, and didn't hear any weird rumors. Good job!

Romantic Updates: I think that Minerva and Travis are growing apart. They don't look at each other with "intense love" in their eyes anymore. Silena and one of her cronies have been more active than usual. I hope that they won't drag me into anything.

Percabeth Updates: Percy and Annabeth are the same. Go figure.

Quest for Pan Updates: Grover says nothing.

Archery Updates: Found a cool new partner. Apollo kid, of course.

Angst Updates: I didn't angst about anything today. Not even Luke. I'm getting pretty good, no?

Ares Cabin Updates: They are acting more aggressive to me than usual. Clarisse tripped me with a spear and called me "Lightning Queen." I still don't know whether to consider that as a compliment or an insult.

Other Updates: The food quality has gone from nine out of ten to eight out of ten. Are the nymphs tired of cooking for us? Maybe.

And what would we be about our…

Daily Cabin Gossip: Someone told Minerva who told Annabeth who told me that the nymphs are ready to go on strike. Go them. Also, there are slight rumors of Richard Nelson making a collage out of my face. Again, those are rumors.

**I am very sorry that I haven't updated for a LONG time. I really am. I swear upon my immortal soul and everything that comes with it that I will work harder in finishing this fic. Seriously.**

**I made up another OC. Helen. I try to keep very few OCs in my fics, but I don't think Helen counts that much because she's dead. I guess I just wanted something to explain Thalia's fear of heights, even though she is a daughter of Zeus and all.**

**I strongly advise all readers to review. Thank you.**


End file.
